Jacques Vallée
Jacques Vallée (francez: vale), născut la 24 septembrie 1939, este un ufolog remarcabil care a sugerat că "extratereștrii" au fost pe Pământ de-a lungul întregii lumi și sunt, probabil, indigeni pe această planetă. Cariera profesionala Jacques Vallée și-a început cariera profesională ca astronom la Observatorul de la Paris. Vallée a co-dezvoltat prima hartă computerizată a lui Mars pentru NASA în 1963. Ulterior, a lucrat la centrul de informare a rețelei pentru ARPANET, un precursor al internetului modern,Living Internet, IRC History - PLANET ca inginer de personal al Centrului de Cercetare pentru Augmentare al SRI International sub Douglas Engelbart. 250px|thumb|left|Jacques Vallée (dreapta) cu [[J. Allen Hynek]] În 1963, Vallée sa mutat la Chicago, Illinois. A lucrat ca analist de sistem la Universitatea din Northwestern din apropiere, continuând să continue cercetarea ufologică cu mentorul său, J. Allen Hynek, președintele departamentului de astronomie al Universității. În această perioadă, a primit un doctorat în inginerie industrială și informatică de la instituție în 1967. În urma vânzării sale în 1983, Vallée a intrat în sfera capitalului de risc ca partener la Sofinnova. Din 1987 până în 2010, a fost partener general al mai multor fonduri din Silicon Valley, în special ca co-fondator al familiei a trei fonduri Euro-America Ventures în America de Nord și Europa. Ca investitor privat, el continuă să servească ca director executiv al Documatica Financial, un boutique din San Francisco, care sa axat pe inițierea în domeniul sănătății și a tehnologiilor de primă fază.About Jacques F. Vallee Ufologie Jacques Vallée este o figură importantă în studiul obiectelor zburatoare neidentificate (OZN-uri), remarcate mai întâi pentru apărarea legitimității științifice a ipotezei extraterestre și ulterior pentru promovarea ipotezei interdimensionale. Vallée a sugerat că există un adevărat fenomen de OZN, parțial asociat cu o formă de conștiință non-umană care manipulează spațiul și timpul. Fenomenul a fost activ în întreaga istorie umană și pare să se muleze în diferite forme unor culturi diferite. În opinia sa, inteligența din spatele fenomenului încearcă manipularea socială prin folosirea înșelăciunii asupra oamenilor cu care interacționează. Vallée crede că dovezile disponibile, atunci când sunt analizate cu atenție, sugerează un plan de bază pentru înșelăciunea omenirii prin metode necunoscute, extrem de avansate. Vallée a declarat că este foarte puțin probabil ca guvernele să ascundă dovezi străine. Mai degrabă, este mai probabil ca manipulatorii să dorească ca oamenii să învinui guvernele lor. Vallée simte că întregul subiect al OZN-urilor a fost degradat de șarlatani și science fiction. El a susținut implicarea serioasă și științifică a cercetării și a dezbaterilor OZN, într-un efort de a dezvălui adevărata natură a fenomenului OZN.Jacques Vallée, Revelations. Ballantine Books, 1991, p.247-252 Ipoteza extraterestră În mai 1955, Jacques Vallée a văzut pentru prima oară un obiect zburător neidentificat peste casa lui Pontoise. Zece ani mai târziu, Vallée a încercat inițial să valideze Ipoteza extraterestră (ITE). Cercetătorul pentru OZN, Jerome Clark, a comentat că primele două cărți de OZN ale lui Vallée se numără printre cele mai sofisticate aparate de apărare pentru ETH.Clark, Jerome, The UFO Encyclopedia: 2nd Edition; Volume 1, A-K; Omnigraphics, Inc, 1998, ISBN 0-7808-0097-4 În 1969, concluziile ITE ale lui Vallée au evoluat. El a declarat public că ITE a fost prea îngust și a ignorat prea multe date. Vallée a început să exploreze comunitățile dintre OZN-uri, culte, mișcări religioase, demoni, îngeri, fantome, observații criptice și fenomene psihice. Speculațiile despre aceste legături potențiale au fost mai întâi detaliate în cea de-a treia carte OZO a lui Vallée, "Pașaportul către Magonia: De la folclor la farfurioare zburătoare". Ipoteza interdimensională Ca o alternativă la ipoteza vizitei extraterestre, Jacques Vallée a sugerat o ipoteză de vizitare multidimensională. Această idee propune ca entitățile să poată fi din universuri paralele multidimensionale dincolo de spațiu-timp și astfel ar putea coexista cu oamenii, rămânând însă nedetectate. Îndepărtarea lui ETHE de către Vallée nu a fost bine primită de ufologii proeminenți din S.U.A., de aceea a fost văzut ca ceva de ieșire. Vallée sa referit la el însuși ca "eretic între eretici".Mack White, [https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/ciencia/ciencia_vallee08.htm Heretic Among Heretics] Poziția actuală a lui Vallée asupra ETH este rezumată în lucrarea sa, "Cinci argumente împotriva originii extraterestre a obiectelor de zbor neidentificate", Journal of Scientific Exploration, 1990. Păsările Jacques Vallée a fost asociat cu numele de cod "papagalul" din Păsările (The Aviary),The Black Lodge of Aviarian Adepti: Dark Disciples of Diabolical Disinformation o echipă de dezinformanți de OZNThe Aviary, Nexus Magazine (1995) by Armen Victorian care au fost activi în perioada 1980-2010. Nu este sigur ce rol a lui Vallée a fost sau dacă a continuat cu ei încă din anii 1990. Lucrări de cercetare * Five Arguments Against the Extraterrestrial Origin of Unidentified Flying Objects – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) * Six Cases of Unexplained Aerial Objects with Defined Luminosity Characteristics – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) * Physical Analyses in Ten Cases of Unexplained Aerial Objects with Material Samples – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) * Report from the Field: Scientific Issues in the UFO Phenomenon – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. * Crop Circles: “Signs” From Above or Human Artifacts? – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. * Are UFO Events related to Sidereal Time – Arguments against a proposed correlation – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) Cărți publicate ;Cărți traduse în limba română *''O.Z.N. - Confruntări'', Ed. Valdo, București, 1994. *''Alte dimensiuni'', Editura Savas Press, 1993 Vezi și *Listă de ufologi Referințe și note Legături externe *Pagina oficială * Interview: Jacques Vallée – A Man of Many Dimensions (2006) * Interview: Jacques Vallée Discusses UFO Control System with Jerome Clark (1978) * Interview: Heretic Among Heretics: – Jacques Vallée (1993) * Interview: Dr. Jacques Vallée Reveals What Is Behind Forbidden Science * Interview with Chris O'Brien (1992) * Green Egg interview with Dr. Jacques Vallée * The "Pentacle Memorandum" Including text of correspondence from Dr. Jacques Vallée (1993) * [http://www.nidsci.org/pdf/dolan.pdf Foreword to book: UFOs and The National Security State – Vallée] * French biography of Dr. Jacques Vallée Categorie:Ufologi